What is Freedom?
by Crazybird101
Summary: Pre-An unlikely Bond. Randy reflects on some things after Johnny graduates from college. AU. Rate T 'cause I'm paranoid.


**FINALLY! :D**

**A spark of inspiration just hit me! Please know that in this fic, Randall and Johnny are OBVIOUSLY going to be OOC. Plus this is an AU. The will NOT be any MA or romance scenes in this. Just mentioned NON-CON and that's it. Again, I will NEVER write a NON-CON fic. And if I do, it's likely to be censored and not very graphic. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters University T-T **

**X.X**

He was free.

Or, that's what it felt like.

Randy Boggs was looking out the window of his former room with Mike Wazowski. Johnny and the other ROR boys have graduated. He, himself, had only two more years left. He felt relieved but saddened to move back into his old room. The walls around him held too many painful memories of him and Mike. When they were "Best Chums".

But all of that vanished after Mike was expelled. Randy could do nothing but cry every night. Blaming Sullivan for getting his only true friend kicked out. But then he found out that Mike and Sullivan had joined Oozma Kappa. He wasn't all that surprised by it, but he was glad that Mike would finally be going back to school here. But it was never the same. Mike payed little to no attention to him at all. Only determined to prove to everyone that he could become a scarer.

The little guy had spirit in him, but Randy knew he wouldn't stand a chance. It was then that he came up with an idea. He would join ROR. He hoped that by joining them, Mike would get jealous and would want to hang out with him again. Plus he would FINALLY be with the cool kids. But after joining ROR, his college life took a turn for the worse. Mike had stopped talking to him all together. Not even bothering to sit with him anymore. Randy was beyond distraught. But there's more.

The ROR president, Johnny Worthington the third, seem to have taken an interest in him since day one. At first, Randy ignored it. But overtime it grew worse. Whenever he finished taking a shower, Johnny would be waiting outside by the door. During a project, Johnny would immediately claim him as a partner. Randy couldn't understand why such a popular monster would take an interest in a cupcake making, nerdy, shy, lizard like him.

And then, one night, he had surrendered himself to him. He hated feeling weak or vulnerable. But that's how things went for him with Johnny. When Johnny was angry, he would be there to listen to him rant all night long until he finally takes him. When studying together, they would "take a break". Randy had to admit, he did enjoy it sometimes. But in the end, he would hate it. It was wrong. It looked wrong. It felt wrong. Yet he still did it.

He was just surprised Johnny didn't abuse him. He told him he loved him. But Randy knew it wasn't real love. But he was going to miss him. Johnny wasn't always ba...no. He _is _bad. Johnny had taken him against his will only a few times. But during those few times, Randy felt hurt the most. The young lizard then hugged himself and shivered.

_"J-Johnny..."_

_"Hush."_

_"D-Don't do this..."_

_"Ssh. You'll enjoy this. I won't hurt you." _

_"H-help..." _

A tear escaped Randy. He felt so vulnerable. So weak. So pathetic. He felt like a toy. A toy used for sick pleasure. Maybe even a chew toy, since he always had a habit of biting him during their love making. His favorite spots were either his neck or shoulders. And the pain was intense. Sometimes it would even leave marks for the _whole world _to see. Sometimes he would cry in his arms shortly after he had fallen asleep.

Randy pressed his back against the wall before sliding down until he found himself sitting on the floor. Even with Johnny gone, he didn't feel completely free. He had a gut feeling he would see him again. But hopefully by then he would've lost interest in him. But to think this entire mess started over trying to get his friend back. Maybe instead of trying to get him back, he could've supported and helped him when he needed it. Maybe _he _was the terrible friend.

The freshman buried his face in his hands and started to cry heavily. Even with Johnny out of his life, he wasn't free...

...

_Present _

Randall was in his room reading a book when Mike suddenly came in with some letters.

"Hey, Randall, you got mail." he said.

Randall placed his book beside him and sat up on his bed. "Mail? From my parents?" he asked.

"No. I don't really know who it's from. Only that it's written for you." Mike replied before giving him the white envelope.

Randall took it and ripped the top off. Inside was a folded piece of white paper. He took the paper out and opened it. He then read the letter to himself.

_This isn't over. You thought you could defeat me by setting me up? Clever trap. But not clever enough. It'll take a lot more to defeat me. To stop me from claiming what's always been __**mine**__: you. Remember this, Randall Boggs: This isn't over. You __**will **__be mine. When I get out, I will hunt you down until I finally find you. I __**will **__kill anyone who gets in between us. And then...I'll finally have you back. You'll finally be in my arms once more, where you belong, my love. And if you even try to reject me once more, I won't be afraid to take desperate measures. Although I wouldn't want to hurt your beautiful face again. _

_This isn't over. You will be mine. _

_-Johnny _

Randall's eyes looked much bigger even with his glasses on. He dropped the letter and started sobbing. Mike, who was standing there, immediately ran to his side.

"Randall! What's wrong?!" he yelled, alarmed by the sudden mood change.

Randall's sobs were his only reply.

End.

**X.X**

**... *BLEEP***

**From what I understand, in the movie: Randall left Mike because he wanted to be with the cool kids. Aka, ROR. But in An unlikely Bond, he joined ROR so he could have Mike back as a friend. Again, Alternate Universe thing. FAN FICTION. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away***


End file.
